Stab Of Guilt
by Uri-Mistress
Summary: One shot, Miroku/Sango- On a cold day Miroku suddenly Realizes something that could change his life forever


Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Takahashi-sama does!

Sango sneezed as she walked down the long dark trail. She peered through heavily lidded eyes up at the dark storm clouds ahead.

Kagome sighed from her ever-present position next to Inuyasha. "Looks like it's going to rain." She looked through the pack that rested on her bike contraption and withdrew a blue umbrella. 

Inuyasha scoffed. "To cold to rain, it's going to snow."

Kagome suddenly brightened, much to the group's surprise. "Snow! Oh, I love snow!" she seemed to forget about her umbrella as she pranced around and told Inuyasha about every snowman she had built during her childhood. Inuyasha listened intently, if not a little tentatively. 

Miroku approached Sango idly as the temperature dropped even further down. "Are you okay, you look a little pale." 

Sango was abruptly aware that she was freezing, and that she was continuously coughing. She didn't find this to surprising however, compared to the layers of jackets Kagome had on, and the numerous robes Miroku had, she was very underdressed. 

Miroku didn't wait for her answer and turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "We should stop for today, before it starts snowing." He placed his hand casually on Sango's chest. "Isn't that right Sango?"

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to walk past, as Sango began to smack Miroku with her boomerang. 

Kagome turned to Inuyasha off-handily. "There's a town ahead, we can stay there for tonight? It's going to get so cold!"

"Keh, Humans!" Inuyasha huffed. 

[Later that night]

Sango sat on the porch of the large mansion that Miroku had managed to con them into. She was wrapped up in a dry kimono and had many blankets wrapped around her shoulders. 

She could hear Inuyasha and Kagome arguing about something called 'arithmetic' She ignored it, she was to cold and sick to care. 

Miroku wasn't with them, he was talking with the mansion owner, probably putting up some fake scrolls on the entrance. A small tea tray sat in front of her and with shaky hands she grabbed the warm cup and let it warm her hands for a few seconds before she took a long exasperated sip. He would then probably find a cute servant girl in which he would try to force his child upon. Stupid pervert.

What she did not know, however, that the same stupid pervert was in fact approaching from sealing the entrance with fake scrolls as she had guessed. It had started snowing long ago, and it had quickly began to collect on his shoulders and hair, though his thick robes kept him warm and safe. The sky was very heavy with night and the only thing he could make out past the fluttering snowflakes was the torchlights of the mansion ahead. 

As he approached closer he could make out Sango, in a bundle of clothes and blankets, sitting on the porch desperately trying to suck the heat of her tea cup, into her hands. She was recklessly pale and shaky, but a strange glow seemed to emit from her, and Miroku stopped to watch her in the silence of the dark. 

He watched as she sipped her tea and then gave a frustrated sigh, she must have been thinking about him. Miroku suddenly felt a stab of guilt hit him, from where it had come from he didn't know, but he hurt more then any sword of arrow would ever. He had been very unfair to the young Taiji-ya. He had treated her like an object all these many months, he had taken advantage of her generosity, and then had embarrassed her in front of villages all over Japan. 

And yet she still remained around him, still helped him in the most peril of situations.  His sudden dawning made him feel cold, and he was rapidly aware of his numbing feet, followed closely by the his numbing legs.

Culpable, he approached the porch and coughed loudly, seeking her attention. She heard and with a flutter of the cloth and silk she whirled to meet his gaze. 

"Oh, Houshi-sama, you scared me." She said half-heartedly as she placed her cup back on the tray. "Would you like some tea?" she began to pick up the teakettle to fill up the second cup that was on the tray. 

Miroku stepped on to the porch and sat in front of her, the tea tray safely between the two of them. He took the kettle out of her hands and poured his own cup. "Let me." He assured her in the process.

As he took a sip of the small cup he eyed her skeptically. "You shouldn't be outside in your condition."

Sango blushed and tried to hide her face deeper in her kimono. "I…wanted to be out here…see if everything was alright, make sure you got back okay."

"Why do you care so much!?" Miroku suddenly slammed his cup back on the tray with a threatening slap. 

Sango jumped with quick fright. "I'm…I'm sorry…" she stuttered, feeling utterly ashamed of herself. 

Miroku's scornful expression faded away into a morose smile. "No, I'm sorry, I'm honored that you care, you are a very exceptional person."

"What do you mean by that?" Sango glared knowingly at him.

Miroku poured himself another cup and lifted it up in a half salute. "All those times I groped you, embarrassed you in front of other women. You still care, I never treated you like a woman." He took a sound swig. 

Sango's blush returned. "No one ever has, I have learned to accept that far before I met you, Houshi-sama. At my village, I was considered very manly, and was treated as such. It's hard sometimes but there is nothing I can do about it."

Miroku nodded solemnly. "You are very much a woman, Sango, and you can prove it."

She looked at him, her anguished expression morphing into confusion. What do you mean?"

"What do you do when ever I touch you? You slap me, right?" Miroku took another drink and refilled the cup, keeping his eyes on his hands and not on Sango. "That proves that you do think like a woman, and you do want to be treated like one."

Sango was silent as she stared at her pale shaky hands. Miroku broke the silence first. "Though you have yet to answer my question…why do you care enough to risk your health?"

"I'm fine." Sango insisted. 

Miroku gave her a hard glare. "If I was blind I would still be able to smell the bad well-being."

Sango fidgeted uneasily. "I wanted to make sure you got back so safely, you're my friend." She finished in a very hoarse whisper. 

"Don't risk you health on a prick like me!" Miroku suddenly yelled again, cup sloshing in his hand. "I don't deserve it!" He finally stood. 

Sango also stood, her body quivering with anger, fright, and even rejection. "Your not…"

"I'm a perverted prick, that didn't realize that I was treating you like a object!" Miroku's eye flooded with an unexplainable sad emotion. 

Sango turned, wrapping her blankets tight around her, and she could feel tears start to track their way down her cheeks. She walked away slowly, very slowly, feeling the fever increase with the swift stress she was going through. 

Miroku waited until she had turned the corner until he let his eyes wander back to the snow. It was lying thick on the ground now. Sango waiting on the porch for him, the eerie yellow glow surrounding her, all of a sudden flashed through his memory.

He ran down the path that Sango had disappeared down. As he turned he was still able to make her out, slowly moving to the sleeping quarters, she was moving slowly, as though she didn't want to leave. 

Miroku ran after her and turned her quickly around. 

Sango watched him in a startled silence. "Houshi-sama!" she stumbled in his grasp, her legs far to weak to keep her upright. 

Miroku took his opportunity to clasp her tight against his chest. "I'm so sorry Sango."

"Houshi…sama?"

"Don't call me that any more, I'm less then monk then you are!" he hugged her tight.

Sango flushed in to his robes, she felt the chill leave her. "Don't be sorry, I like being here, With Shippo, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha, and you. The groping but aside." She added with a small smile. 

"Well I can't say that I will renounce groping you, but let's say I promise to stop groping anyone _but _you." He chuckled deeply, and Sango felt him vibrate against her. 

Sango was quite for a second and Miroku suddenly felt himself blushing, a thing he _never_ did. He felt like a little kid again, with a girl he had so long strived for in his arms, he couldn't help but beam puckishly. 

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or a nuisance." Sango uttered into his robes.

"From me?" Miroku suggested.

Sango finally let a very quite laugh escape her. "Your right, that's the best complement I could ever suspect from you."

Miroku grinned as an infant that had just received a triple layer chocolate cake. 

"Your fever is going down, but you should still get inside." Miroku shrugged, picked up Sango, with all her bundles and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She kicked his chest and slammed her fists against his back as she mockingly tried to get away from him. Eventually she stopped as she realized that the priest was not going to be putting her down. 

He heard him enter the main room, and could make out Inuyasha and Kagome's voices through the layers of blankets. 

Kagome suspiciously looked at the still bundle over Miroku's shoulder. "What's that?"

Sango suddenly began to struggle, wiggling and pounding once more. "Kagome! He took me hostage!"

Kagome nearly fell over in surprise. "Sango?!" 

Miroku gently lowered her to the floor. "I think she needs some Sake."

Inuyasha lifted the half empty bottle. "Not this one, It's mine." Suddenly Sango became aware of the large pile of empty bottles in the corner of the room. 

Kagome followed her gaze and waved her hand around. "He's more agreeable when he's drunk."

The three of them laughed as a young maid came in to see what the entire ruckus was about. "Is there anything I could get you?"

Sango watched dejectedly as Miroku sprang to life and clasped the maid's hands in his own.

"Sake! And keep it coming!!" Miroku shouted happily, and most unexpectedly.

Kagome leaned over to whisper to Sango. "You think something's wrong with him? He seems a little ignorant."

Sango smiled sweetly, watching him happily, the blankets around her sliding down. "I think he'll be just fine…"

(All right, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't posted anything on 'Dog Demon' but you see, It's like a ran into a brick wall. This is a one shot that I wrote In hopes of getting some ideas for my other story. If ANY of you guys have any ideas for 'dog demon' please email me at moe@arreana.com Thank you!!!!!!)

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^-^


End file.
